bryaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Bryania Wiki
Bryania Bryania is a country located in Western Europe. It is a democratic country that's ruled by its people or agents elected by them in a free electoral system. It is a member of the European Union since 2016. Languages spoken are English, French, & Spanish, but English is the official language. History Bryania was founded in 2019 as a country bordering France and Spain. It was Unoccupied territory until that time. Geography Bryania is situated in western Europe. Bordering it is France to the East and North, Spain to the south, and the Atlantic Ocean on the West. Bryania is mostly a flatland with hills, but no rugged mountainsides. Politics Bryania has a federal government Law Enforcement and crime Law enforcement in Bryania is primarily the responsibility of the Bryanian Police. The Federal Investigative Agency (the "Bryanian FBI") specializes in investigations and the Federal Security Bureau (FSB) specializes in domestic security at airports, train stations, etc. Armed Forces Bryania has a sizable army of an estimated 5 million men enlisted with 10 million men in reserve. The age requirements to join are 18 or older and retirement age comes anywhere between 40-70 years old depending on rank. The Bryanian navy has about 4 million men with a further 8 million men in reserve. The age requirements to join are 18 or older and retirement age comes anywhere between 40-70 years old depending on rank. The navy has 1 super large aircraft carrier under construction (BNS Bryania). The navy also consists of 40 battleships (Yorksylvania class), 20 large aircraft carriers (Enterprise class), and 140 destroyers (Gibson class). The Bryanian Air Force has about 3 million men with a further 8 million men in reserve. The age requirements to join are 18 or older and retirement age comes anywhere between 40-70 years old depending on rank. About 5,500 aircraft are known to be in the fleet, ranging from Cobra helicopters to SU-57 and F-22 stealth fighters. Economy Bryania has a capitalist mixed economy, which is fueled by abundant natural resources and high productivity. The nominal GDP of Bryania is estimated to be $80.818 billion as of 2019. The Bryanian and the U.S. dollar is Bryania's two primary reserve currencies. Infrastructure Transportation Personal transportation is dominated by automobiles. The average Bryanian adult (accounting for all drivers and non-drivers) spends 50-60 minutes driving every day. In 2019, there were 100,000,000 motor vehicles - including cars, vans, buses, freight, and other trucks, but excluding motorcycles and other two-wheelers or 375 vehicles per 1,000 people. Mass transit accounts for 20% of total Bryanian work trips. Transport of goods by rail is extensive, with relatively high numbers of passengers (approximately 80 million annually) use intercity rail to travel, partly because of the high population density throughout much of the Bryanian interior. However, ridership on Bryan Trains, the high-speed passenger rail system, grew by almost 77%. Also, light rail development has increased in recent years. Bicycle usage for work commutes is somewhat moderate. The civil airline industry is entirely privately owned and has been largely deregulated, while all major airports are publicly owned. Air Bryania is the national flag airline that has its headquarters at Bryaskus Airport (BYK), which serves the city of Bryaskus, the largest city and capital of Bryania. The FSB was also created to police airports and commercial airliners. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse